


I

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Frottage, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Read the original work including artHERE





	I

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/85665875875/%20)

Dean couldn’t help but smile against Sam’s lips as he was pressed back into the mattress.

“You enjoying this, little brother?”

Sam replies by pulling the tie around Dean’s neck tighter and grinding his hips in sensuous figures of eight. He rarely gets to do this. Be the one in control. Be demanding. Make Dean beg. He’s definitely making the most of it.

The handcuffs are the fake kind that Dean could easily get out of, but he won’t, not when Sam is opening up to him like this. It’s not that he’s shy in bed. Quite the opposite. Sam is sometimes a little too vocal and they’ve had to endure angry thumps on the wall from the occupants of the next room more than once. This though, dominant Sammy, this is new.

He bites at Dean’s already kiss swollen lips, damp hair flicking in his eyes.

“Shut up and kiss me, Dean.”

Dean grins and thrusts up, needy for more friction.

“Yeah… Yeah, Sammy. Show me whatcha got.”


End file.
